Junie B Jones In Junior High
by lumos394
Summary: Junie B. Jones is a great book series that a lot of kids grew up with. Now those kids are older and play with fidget spinners and are obsessed with Snapchat and Instagram. But what if Junie B. Jones is living right now in Junior High? This is part of the Junie B. Jones is Grown Up Series.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Junie B. Jones has grown up and matured a lot more than when you last saw her. Like, she still wrote in her 1st grade journal. Heck, she was still in the FIRST GRADE! But now she's in Seventh Grade, and in a whole newbuilding with

kids she's never seen before and has no interest in meeting. Her old friends ditched her in the third grade with that nasty pickle accident... Anyway, she basically has no friends now and is in a new school- Quincy Middle School to be exact- with  
/people who she doesn't care for. Well, she does have one friend. Her name is Sandy Irving. She found Junie B. crying on the playgroundafter

the pickle accident, and they've been best friends ever since. Keep reading to see Junie B. Jones's year in the Seventh Grade.

A/N- Thanks for reading the first chapter in my first book. I'm a Harry Potter fanatic (my username gives a huge hint) but I really loved the Junie B. Jones books when Iwas younger so I made a fiction about this. I hope you like the book so far! 

* * *

~łumos394


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry I haven't added a chapter lately. I'm trying to add one every day but I've been busy with projects and day trips...**

* * *

Day Before The First Day

I sat straight up when I woke up this morning and looked at my alarm clock. _7:58._ I scrambledout of bed and ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth so fast I was surprised that I didn't get cut on my gums. I hurriedly brushed my hair  
out but then realized I couldn't go downstairs beforeI changed my clothes. I didn't want to go to the first day of middle school in rainbow shorts and a pink way too small tank top. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a graphic tee and raced down  
the stairs, but then having to race _up_ The stairs to put shoes and socks on. I made a quick check of myself before hurrying down the stairs like a mouse.  
I guess i was making a huge racket because Mother opened her door and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHILD?!" "I'M GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL!" "WHY?" I was puzzled, I mean, like today is the first day of school. "TODAYS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL" "NO IT ISNT!  
SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW!" "Ohhhhhhhh…..." I said softly to myself. I must've dreamed about school so much that i thought that school starts today. Wow...

* * *

 **Later... At 3:00**

* * *

Mother still is kinda irritated with me. Our screaming (which, note SHE STARTED) had caused Ollie to wake up, and he was not happy. He was planning on sleeping in on his last day of summer, but nope!  
Now we're in the car about to go supplies shopping, and we usually go supply shopping about 2 weeks ago. But... 2 weeks ago Ollie was at aBasketball camp for young kids who think they're amazing at basketball but really suck. Including ny brother.  
Mother wanted to go school supplies shopping the week before that, but Ollie REFUSED because he said that "it's still summer." Yeah it is, but it's summer until September 21 so… Anyway,the week after that, Mother got sick. Mother just started  
feeling better yesterday, but she 'didn't want to chance it' whatever that means. But she promised us that we would go today no matter how she wasfeeling.

* * *

Ollie is having a HUGE TANTRUM IN PUBLIC I JUST WANT TO SCREAM! But I am not going to. Because I am Junie B. Jones, and I'm in Middle School now. So now I roll my eyes and beg my mom for Starbucks after this. Okay back to what's happening, right when  
we walked into the store my mom ran up to a cashier and got Ollie ANOTHER fidget spinner. She got him a 15 dollar 'gold' spinnerbut I can't get a new scarf that's clearanced at 3 dollars. Anyway, we went to the BTS section and it was CROWDED! My  
mom gave me my list and a basket to get my school supplies. So I did. I went back to her and Ollie and the next thing I hear isn't footsteps and talking, is whispering and screaming. Ollie and Mother were looking at Sharpies and Highlighters in different  
colors and behind Mothers back Ollie opened a thick black all surface Sharpie and used it on his clothes, face, hair, and even the floor! Mother scolded him and now he's crying on the floor. I asked my mom for money and went to pay for my stuff. I grabbed  
the scarf too. I waited in the car for about an hour but it felt like dayyyyyssssss. But finally they came in the car and we drove home

* * *

 **A/N-** I know this was a super long chapter and there wasn't many Junie B. References in it but tomorrow I will post the First Day Of School chapter and there'll be a lot more references than just Junie B., Mother, and Ollie. Thanks!  
~lumos394


	3. Author's Note (pls read)

A/N- ok sorry but I'm having a little bit of a writers block right now with this story. I don't really have free time to go into my collection of the Junie B. book series and I really don't want to write another chapter without brushing up on my Junie B. Jones knowledge. So another chapter in this story will probably not be for a little bit. Ok thanks for reading and be sure to check out my other story Sean and Charlotte were lovers as well please! Also if you're a Harry Potter fan then you should check out my friend Lumos0427 and her story, Shelter in the Storm. She didn't ask me to advertise her story, but I'm doing it anyway. Thanks!

* * *

~ ** _lumos394_**


	4. Still Updating

Hey guys so I'm still going to update this story don't worry but not as often as i would like to. I really dont have that much time and we're redoing the bedrooms in my house right now and school is coming up soon so i really can't focus on writing this  
story in particular right now. When school starts expect either a lot of updates or barely any because I don't know how schools going to be!

I just wanted to give a quick update! PS- follow me on wattpad my account is Corgi394! Thanks. Sorry about all of these updates but I promise you that i am working on new chapters. They just will take a while to get up! -lumos394


End file.
